Stellar Empires Project
NOW HOSTED ON THE Sci Fi Minibuilders Wiki ! ---- "We spent thousands of years alone, isolated. We thought we were the only race, we thought we were the most advanced race... And then, we found it, we found the ruins, the long dead technology... Vibrations shook the human empires. A war spanning across the stars, a war unlike any we had seen since the lunar civil war, ensued. Earth was destroyed. The cradle of Humanity, gone. We spent thousands of years alone, isolated. We thought we were the only race. Our arrogance, our mistake, has set in motion our very destruction. Now we war. now we run, now we scatter..." ''-Historical Network Entry, File #POEA0029, "USS Liberty Captains Log #001934".'' ALL STELLAR EMPIRES PROJECT RELATED MATERIAL SHOULD BE POSTED ON THE Sci Fi Minibuilders Wiki ! THE UNIVERSAL MINIBUILDERS WIKI IS NO LONGER HOSTING THE PROJECT. ---- Stellar Empires Project What is it? : The Stellar Empires Project, or SEP, is a unique and expansive Role Playing Mini Building Game (we'll call that a RPMBG for the sake of our sanity, a rather long phrase otherwise) in which the participating members build up their inter-stellar empires and bring their people to glory! : But all is not well in this corner of our little Irregular Galaxy we've found ourselves in! While nations rise on worlds arond the sector, so with their peace and unity and their new triumphs so does come war and bloodshed! Lead your nation through times of peace and war, trade and annexation, friendship and betrayl; your empire's every move is based on your command and your command only! Who knows, maybe you'll even be able to learn more about these mysterious "Humans" who entered the sector not long ago? How do I join? : It's really quite easy to join the SEP, all you have to do is create a wiki page for your empire and build up your first colony. Once your colony meets the proper standards, you can start your galactic adventure of a life time! Are there any rules or requirements? : There are many rules to the SEP, just to keep everything fair and to ensure no problems arise, but there is no restraints on joining in on the fun; anyone can! We simply ask you abide by both our rules in general, follow the SEP rules, and HAVE FUN! What do I do? : Those who participate in SEP construct their own colonies, empire, culture, race, history, and so on as they lead their people to glory! Establish trade routes with your neighbors, alliances with your friends, declare war on those inferior to you, annex the weak! What you and your empire do is all up to you! ---- Guides Here we will help you enter the world of SEOP! From the opening ceremony to the construction of your first colony to the finilization of your conquest of those scum who dared call themselves your neighbors, we try to cover it all! *The Laws of Space *Where to settle? *Settling Colonies *Colonial Settlement Types *Interstellar Military *Interstellar Relations *Interstellar Trade *Interstellar Resources *The Economy & You SEP Trade Economy Guide *Interstellar Borders *Powering An Empire *The Partridge In A Space Station Military Station Guide *The Boy Who Died Of Repitition *Colonial Population *The Overlord And The Slave Government Guide *The Coalition & Your Slave Workforce Coalition/Organization Guide ---- Empires These brave creatures have dared to rise up and call themselves a PEOPLE, we shall crush them all for their impedance! Or... trade with them... ally with them... or we could just ignore them... We could even ask to join them... Frankly, it's your empire so it's all up to you... *Empires of the Cosmos *Races of the Cosmos ---- Interstellar Hub The Interstellar Hub is where you can find everything from what I think of all the pitiful empires that surround me (Hint: I think they're all pitiful, could never of figured that out I bet...) to what group of pitiful nations are trying to regulate trade to who the next interstellar super star is (Hint: it's not Justin Bieber, we know when he was brought out of hibernation people began to speculate, but... He's still deformed from that nuclear blast on Earth...)! *Intergalactic Relations *SEP Gallery ---- Category:SEP Category:SEOP Category:Stellar Empires Category:Stellar Empires Project Category:Project Hub